


Original Drabbles

by darkwingduckie7



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingduckie7/pseuds/darkwingduckie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original M/M romance drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing some original drabbles recently after taking a writing break. A lot of these will be based on prompts from various sites so I'll note when applicable. Its just short writing exercises to get the M/M romance brain going again although I hope they're enjoyable as well. 
> 
> This first one is for a picture in M/M Romance Group on goodreads.com [picture of shitless cowboy holding a horse saddle].

_That’s it?_

Stranded on this backwater planet with simpletons riding beasts. I walked aimlessly through towns caked in dirt, lost without that archaic thing they call money, gripping my broken-ass teleporter.

Then he came, riding a ghastly creature called Sundance, kindly smile frying my translate-o-nites. I’ll never forget riding that beast, my hearts wild as he wrapped his arms around me, heat from his body soothing my terror.

Alien. I think he always knew. But he was gentle as he bathed my grime off. For two years he’s protected and cared for me. Today I finally threw my teleporter away.

 

[prompt image:]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For M/M Romance Group on goodreads.com picture prompt [two naked men kissing, one has a beard the other tattoos, they are outside with water and a bridge in the background leaning on a fence with barbed wire at the top].

Among the wastelands and rotting corpses of buildings, bridges, fences permeates the smell of decay.

_Survivor_. That's what they call us, the few managing to still breathe untouched by the devastating virus.

For so long I simply existed. Numb, emotionless, dead in all but the cessation of my respiratory functions.

Then they came.

Out of the country into the city, they came looking for others still breathing. With them I saw him, bearded and grimy but with blue eyes still so alive. I held his gaze and impossibly smiled.  
   
He breathed life into me with every touch, every kiss. _Survivors_.     

 

[prompt image:]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For M/M Romance Group on goodreads.com picture prompt [black and white picture, has a 1940s feel, two men in white old fashioned boxers, one is making breakfast while the other brings him a cake with a candle in it, they are looking into each other's eyes].

Just look at this domestic bliss. Another of Andy's birthdays, peaceful day spent in our home eating breakfast and then each other in bed. Perfect.  
  
But a world away from his last birthday. A few pen scrawls on paper by the right kind of men. _Peace Treaty_.  
  
Then this bizarre domesticity.   
  
It still unwillingly seeps into my consciousness; seeing him carried from the field, broken. Happy fucking birthday laid out on a stretcher, bleeding. He could have died and I'd not known for days.   
  
But I push it out of my head. He's here. We're here. It's his birthday today.    


End file.
